Race for One Piece Oneshots
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Oneshots featuring the Saber Pirates. Not all of them all romance and fluff, some are friendship or comedic. But no to little torture, it isn't my thing. They have absolutely no significance to the actual story. I do not own Race for One Piece. It is written by Teruul. I suggest you read Race for One Piece to understand the plot. I also do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own Race for One Piece, it is written by Teruul. I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda. I highly recommend you read Race for One Piece to understand the plot. It's also incredibly amazing, so why not? You've been warned. This turned out nothing like I wanted, so it might suck a little bit.**

* * *

"Hey cap'n, I think we're lost," the swordsman spoke up. Kitsune chuckled as he shook his head with an amused smile. "Not that I didn't expect it." he jingled.

Atalaya shot him a glare before scanning the area. She sighed, nothing much more than blinding lights and loud music. She grimaced, they were anything but pleasant to her sensitive eyes and ears. She frowned, they were currently lost on Matsuri Island. Due to the overwhelming amount of people, they got separated. She scowled at Kitsune.

"Well I'm not Roa, what did you expect?" she muttered. Kitsune simply chuckled again at her, forever grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow when his grin seemed to widen even more. Atalaya's eyes widened as Kitsune clasped her hand in his. She opened her mouth to protest, but the swordsman put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Sorry ta say this cap'n, but yer aren't gonna be much help. Let me try, 'kay?" the swordsman suggested. Atalaya frowned in disdain, but she didn't retort. She let herself be dragged by Kitsune, who looked as carefree as ever. Her eyes wandered down to her right hand, which was clasped in Kitsune's left hand. She furrowed her brows. Was this really necessary? She shrugged. No biggie.

"Kitsune, are you sure you know where you're going?" Atalaya asked suspiciously. Kitsune cast her a carefree smile before shrugging.

"Oh sure, been 'ere all the time," he sarcastically remarked. His facial features softened before he started scanning the surrounding areas absentmindedly.

Atalaya thought she felt the grip on her hand tighten, but she dismissed the thought. She smiled bemusedly. Her senses must be going hang-wire from all the excess noise and sights. She grimaced. Especially the smell. Either way too sweet or too oil smelling.

"After all, we 'ave all night, right?" he jingled happily.

She frowned slightly at the tone of his voice. Way too carefree and...happy? She shook her head. The damn festival is messing up her senses. She gasped in shock as Kitsune suddenly made a sharp ninety-degree turn. She nearly stumbled from the sudden turn since she wasn't expecting it. Kitsune cast her a mocking apologetic glance.

"Real sorry 'bout that cap'n," he mocked. He snickered as he pointed to an ice cream stand. "Thought yer might be hungry." he explained. He continued to drag Atalaya with so much force, that even if she didn't move, she would still be dragged.

"I'm not hungry, Kitsune," she answered irritably. She blushed as her stomach growled in protest. She shook her head to dismiss the fact she was indeed, quite hungry. She cast him a stern glance. "We have to find the others." she protested, despite the temptations.

Kitsune chuckled, still dragging Atalaya along as if he didn't hear her protests. "They'll live," he chuckled before pointing at Atalaya. "But yer won't if yer starve, cap'n." he teased.

Atalaya growled at him. "I'm not that weak, Kitsune. As if I would die from something stupid as hunger. Food is scarce in North Blue, _you_ should know that best," she muttered, casting him an accusing glare. He merely grinned slightly manically at what Atalaya was implying. "Do you really think I would be here if I would die from mere starvation?" she growled. Kitsune shrugged with a carefree chuckle.

"Loosen up, cap'n. We're 'ere to 'ave fun, right?" he jingled. Before Atalaya could protest anymore, Kitsune had already dragged her to the cashier. Kitsune grinned at Atalaya. "Yer can choose first." he offered, chuckling at her growling stomach.

Atalaya frowned in annoyance before sighing in defeat. Alright, so maybe she was a little hungry. She held a finger to her chin in thought. She...hardly ever ate ice cream. Everyone in North Blue seldomly does so. In fact, Ruule was the first person to give her some. There was only one flavor she liked, it wasn't too sweet or flavorful. "Vanilla." she answered hesitantly. She wasn't completely sure she had the correct name. The lady smiled and nodded.

"How about you, Mister?" she asked politely.

Kitsune cocked his head to the left as he grinned in thought. He thought about it for a few more seconds before he pointed at Atalaya. "Same as her-," he jingled. Atalaya stomped on his foot, which was hidden from view to the public. He coughed to excuse himself. "Same as _him_." he forced out.

She nodded, only slight confusion evident on her face. She looked down at the ice-cream before frowning in disdain. "I apologize, but there's only enough for one scoop," she explained. She cast an apologetic glance at the two. "Do you two mind sharing? Or would you like to choose another flavor?" she asked.

Atalaya was about to order Kitsune to choose another flavor, because no way she is ever going to eat a sickeningly sweet flavor again. She grimaced when she tried something called 'cotton candy'. The name itself should've warned her, but Ruule had explained it was the bar's most popular flavor. She gave in to the temptation, thinking it wouldn't hurt to try. She gagged, it _did_ hurt. Very much so. Her poor sensitive taste buds were screaming in agony for the rest of the day. Kitsune had the nerve to laugh like a hyena at her for the rest of the day as well. "Kitsune, choose another flavor-"

"We're fine with sharing-" he jingled happily.

He was abruptly interrupted when Atalaya whacked the back of his head. She gave him a glare meant as a warning to shut up. She forced a smile as she faced the startled lady. "Sorry about all that. _Kitsune_ here," she pointed at Kitsune. "Would like to choose another flavor." she explained with a tone that she was making an order.

Kitsune grinned mischievously at her. "I also hate any other flavor then...," he jingled before peering over the glass. "...Van...Vanilla. Give us one scoop, we'll share," he gave Atalaya a cheeky grin. "Yer don't mind right, sweetheart-?" he jingled.

Atalaya whacked the back of his head harder this time. She sighed as she massaged her aching head. She glanced at the lady, who was now blushing furiously.

"O-Oh...so you two...swing that way...not that I have anything against it or a-anything!" she stuttered. I shook my head as I heard some girls behind us squeal. I sighed. Damn fangirls. I frowned in disdain at the lady. "We do _not_ swing that way-"

"Cap'n, just say we'll share, we already wasted enough time 'ere," he urged before giving her a smug grin. "We still 'ave to look for the others, _remember_?" he mocked.

Atalaya growled irritably at him before giving the lady an apologetic glance. She forced a calm expression as best she could muster. "Yes, we'll share." she forced out.

The lady nodded furiously, trying to cover her reddening face. After she finished scooping, she handed the cone to Atalaya before switching over to the cash register. "T-That'll...be 250 beli..." she stuttered.

Atalaya reached into her pockets for some money. She smiled in satisfaction when her hands felt some money.

"T-thank you, sir..." the lady thanked.

Atalaya raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't pay yet-" she protested. She gasped slightly when Kitsune took the ice-cream out of her hands.

Kitsune grinned at her. "The one that pays should get first bite, no?" he teased.

Atalaya growled before snatching the ice cream back. She frowned at him. "_I _wanted Vanilla first. First bite is mine." she muttered.

Kitsune grinned dangerously. "Only one choice then," he explained darkly. Ill intentions were clearly evident. He skillfully snatched back the ice cream just as Atalaya was about to lick it.

Atalaya frowned irritably. "Kitsune, it's _just_ the first bite. It's not _that_ important. If you want it so bad, you can have it." she offered irritably as she massaged her temples. Kitsune just _had_ to make a big deal out of everything.

Kitsune's grin widened as he took a relatively large bite of the ice-cream. "I think I've found a way for us _both_ ta have the first bite..." he snickered.

Atalaya held out a hand and urged him to give it to her. "C'mon, my turn now. Give me the ice-cream." she ordered.

Kitsune grinned sinisterly. "Whatever ya _say_, cap'n." he answered.

Atalaya sighed as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She welcomed the darkness, it was a nice break from the blinding lights. She twitched. She also wasn't in the mood to look at her first-mate at the moment. She frowned bemusedly. Sure, Kitsune was definitely easy on the eyes, but that didn't make him any less of an ass.

Kitsune chuckled dryly. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." he teased.

Atalaya opened her eyes in confusion. Her eyes widened when she realized that Kitsune was literally only a few inches away from her face. She wanted to shove him away. To yell at him. To show disdain. But she couldn't. She was completely paralyzed.

Kitsune noticed this, but he simply chuckled lightly at her reaction. He placed his thumb under her chin to tilt her head up since she was quite a bit shorter than himself. He didn't hesitate as he leaned in, closing whatever non-existent gap there was before.

Atalaya had no idea what to do. Her first mate was kissing her. She didn't hate it. So she did the only logical thing and not do anything. She could taste the vanilla as Kitsune skillfully sneaked his tongue into her mouth. She involuntarily moaned, causing Kitsune to moan as well.

Kitsune reluctantly leaned back, but only because he could sense Atalaya was going to suffocate if he didn't. True to his guess, Atalaya immediately started coughing and hyperventilating. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up with the coughin' cap'n, I wanna kiss you again." he muttered.

Atalaya coughed even more at Kitsune's words. Her eyes widened. She should've done the obvious thing and shove him away. But she couldn't. Her coughing died down and was replaced by an annoyed frown. She glared at her first mate, who looked incredibly impatient. "Why did you...do that?" she forced out.

Kitsune shrugged and grinned in a carefree manner. "I wanted ta," he explained bluntly. He smirked at his blushing Captain. "And ya didn't stop me," he teased. He shrugged. "I originally wanted ta give ya some ice-cream so we could both 'ave the first bite, but it already melted." he explained.

Atalaya was at a lost of words. She made a few false starts until she found her voice again. She forced herself to stare sternly at Kitsune. "You can't do stunts like that, Kitsune. Kissing...," she forced herself not to gag. "Is meant for two people that love each other." she forced out. She grimaced. She hated love, and lovey-dovey stuff. It made her feel weak and like a _girl_.

Kitsune shrugged. "Alrighty then," he mumbled before grabbing Atalaya's hand and yanking her into a kiss again.

Atalaya was a bit more composed and expecting this time, so she was able to shove Kitsune away. He moaned protestingly, but Atalaya was already a good meter away now. She crossed her arms and sighed irritably. "I said kissing was meant for two people that loved each other, didn't I?" she repeated irritably.

Kitsune crossed his arms and scowled irritably. "Ya did," he muttered. He cocked his head to his right and stared at Atalaya expectantly. "So what's the problem?" he asked.

Atalaya was an inch away from strangling Kitsune. There's a limit to how dense a person can be. "_So_," she emphasized. "You _can't_ kiss me." she muttered. She sighed, she felt like she was dealing with an airhead five-year old.

Kitsune scowled as he crossed his arms. "And just why can't I?" he muttered before trying to yank Atalaya closer again.

Atalaya slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Here, let me put it this way. You. Don't. Love. Me." she growled.

Kitsune took a step closer to her and crossed his arms while he scowled at her. "'ere, let me put it this way. I. Love. Ya. Get It? Ya. Dense. Cap'n."

Atalaya was officially speechless. Kitsune loves her? _Kitsune_ loves her? Kitsune loves _her_? Kitsune _loves_ her?! She gasped in surprise as Kitsune yanks her closer and drags her into a kiss. Her eyes widened before she tried shoved Kitsune off again.

Kitsune leaned back and sighed dramatically. "Won't just let me kiss ya, won't ya sweetheart? What's the problem now? I already told ya I love ya."

Atalaya glared at him. "I said _two_ people in love." she muttered.

Kitsune stared at her blankly before shrugging. "So? Ya love me too, right?" he asked expectantly.

Atalaya blushed before she scowled. "Don't put words in my mouth." she muttered. She inwardly sighed as Kitsune completely ignored her again and yanked her into a kiss. There goes her first kiss. And her second. And her third. Now her fourth. She smirked. But definitely not her last.

* * *

**I wanted fluff. Not this. I hate writing romantic scenes (mainly kissing scenes like above) so I apologize if it's sucky. Umm...yeah. It's kinda out of character for some of the parts, I know. That's all, until next time!**


	2. LancexRoa

It was a peaceful night on the glorious ship Atlas. Or so would one think. While the rest of the crew were sleeping peacefully, one certain blonde archer was still up.

Roa stared blankly at his specially modified arrows. His trained ears helped pick out the calm breathing of his crew, indicating they were fast asleep. Everyone else was asleep. Besides Kitsune, who was on night watch. Roa was guessing Atalaya was asleep, but since she's in her own 'room', he really can't tell. He also doesn't plan on finding out.

"Blondie, 's your shift." the swordsman mumbled before flopping onto his hammock, presumably falling asleep only seconds later.

Roa gave a silent nod as he walked out, closing the door behind him. He had his bow and arrows with him in case of an attack. He skillfully climbed up onto the crow's nest. It was a full moon today, casting an iridescent glow on the ship.

Roa enjoyed the sound of the soft waves, gently rocking the ship. His gaze softened slightly. It was rare for Roa to let his guard down, but he had no reason to be stiff. It was a peaceful and fine night, quite rare for Grand Line.

Roa stiffened when he heard some soft footsteps. His bow was in his hands nearly only a second later. He swiftly scanned the ship for any possible intruders. Roa narrowed his eyes when he found not an intruder, but a certain pretty boy. He raised an eyebrow, shouldn't he be asleep? He doesn't have night watch this night.

Roa came onto the deck in only a matter of seconds. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that pretty boy was absentmindedly looking around. A smug smirk found it's way on Roa's face as he silently, much like a hunter, sneaked up behind Lance. His smirk widened as he leaned in closer to his ear. "Boo." he whispered, right into Lance's unsuspecting ear.

Lance let out a sharp gasp before he swiftly turned around, trench knives in both of his hands in a matter of seconds. He blushed when he realized that he was literally only a few inches away from Roa's smug face. He involuntarily backed up, but had the bad luck of tripping on cracked plank. He groaned, he'll have to fix that in the morning.

Roa had the decency to at least _try_ to muffle his poorly suppressed chuckling. He grinned, if it were not for the fact it was night and the rest of the crew were sleeping, he would totally savor this moment to the fullest.

Lance blushed from embarrassment. His eyes narrowed in distaste as he frowned. "You charlatan, how dare you sneak up on me?!" he quietly hissed. He only blushed even further as Roa continued to chuckle.

Roa's chuckling had to die down eventually, and when it did, it was replaced by a smug smirk. "I didn't know you get scared so easily pretty boy." he teased, fully knowing he was only rubbing salt to his wound. He crossed in his arms in victory, this little incident surely made quite a big blow to the pretty boy's over ego.

Lance made a few false starts, while pointing an accusing finger at Roa. "You damn charlatan," Lance muttered before lowering his head slightly to cover his reddening face. "You caught me by mere surprise is all..." he muttered.

Roa's face softened slightly. Even if, and he admits it, is a jerk sometimes, he still knows when it's time to back down. "...Why are you here? You don't have night watch today."

Lance flinched before he looked up to face Roa in the eye. He opened his mouth, but closed it hesitatingly. He turned his head the other way and frowned in distaste. "If you _must_ know, charlatan, I simply wanted some air was all." he muttered. Lance nonchalantly shifted his eyes to see if he successfully annoyed Roa.

Roa frowned slightly, but it wasn't out of annoyance. "You're lying." he whispered, it was nearly as quiet as air.

Lance's eyes widened, but he was quick to fix his composure. He let out a small cough before staring sternly at Roa. "How dare you accuse me of such an act. Why would I of all people need to lie?" he muttered.

Roa gave the mechanic a slight shrug before taking a seat next to Lance. He closed his eyes, letting the wind blow through his braid. The silence wasn't awkward, it was actually quiet comforting. "You know...you're a really bad liar." he muttered.

Lance's eyes widened in surprise. He was tempted to ask Roa just how he knew that, but that would mean he would be admitting he was lying. He scowled, which he really doesn't want to do. "...How did you know...?" he muttered.

Roa stared at him for barely a second before he turned back to the sea and closed his eyes. "Just guessing. I said you were a bad liar, didn't I?"

Lance flinched, before he hesitatingly opened his mouth. "I had a nightmare. Atalaya and us lost, Mira couldn't be saved, I..." he hesitated, before deciding he had said enough. He was expecting Roa to break out laughing and tease him about being scared over a nightmare. Roa didn't.

Roa frowned slightly before turning to face Lance. He looked at Lance sternly in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

Lance's eyes widened for what seemed the hundredth time of the night. The archer has truly surprised him with his never before seen considerate side. He blushed and forced a small nod.

Roa smiled lightly as he sighed in relief. "Good. Wouldn't want to see you moping around, you're already depressing enough as you are." he chuckled.

Lance flared slightly from anger, but he forced himself to calm down. If he retorts anymore, it would be the same as stooping to his level. Instead, he found himself thinking about other things other than his hatred for the blonde archer. "How?" he whispered.

Roa was slightly taken aback. "What do you mean by 'how'? Are we still talking about how depressing you are?" he asked.

Lance growled slightly. "No. I mean...how did you know I was lying? Don't you dare say I'm a bad liar because I _know_ I'm not." he muttered. He frowned, he _really _wasn't a bad liar. He has been able to fool nearly everyone on the ship, with only good intentions of course, and they all believed him. Except Roa.

Roa slowly started smiling. He turned his back to Lance, his braid whipping from the high winds. "That's because you're much cuter when you lie. You've been driving me crazy the whole day, so I knew something was up." he explained. Roa smirked lightly before walking towards the entrance to the cabins.

Lance was officially speechless. The charlatan just called him _cute_. He had no idea whether he should be offended or not. Still, it didn't help that a deep hue of pink was blossoming on his face. He growled lightly. He was definitely not going to let the charlatan get away with this.

Lance shook his head to rid it of excess thoughts before storming into the cabins. He took a quick scan of the room. Only the swordsman was in plain sight. Captain of course, was sleeping in her, dare he say it, 'room'. He sighed irritably before marching into the hallways. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the light in the storage room was lit open.

Lance growled lightly; was the charlatan trying to hide from him? He stormed into the room irritably, and opened his mouth to retort; but his voice couldn't come out. His eyes widened when he realized that Roa was _naked_. Well, half-naked he supposed. His shirt was carelessly thrown on the floor, and his hair was loose.

Roa's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled lightly. "For a 'gentlemen' such as yourself, I expected that you'd least knock on the door." he chuckled. Roa smirked smugly when he realized that Lance's face was becoming increasingly pinker. Of course, Roa could never miss a chance to infuriate the mechanic. "Like what you see?" he asked teasingly.

When Lance registered Roa's words, he could only blush deeper. He nonchalantly turned his head sideways while doing his best to save whatever pride he still had left. "Stupid charlatan Of course not." he muttered.

Roa chuckled lightly before grinning. He smirked teasingly at the blushing pretty boy. "See? Way too fucking cute." he chuckled.

* * *

**I. Can't. Write. Like. Teruul. Does. That fact has been whacking me in the face the entire time I was writing this chapter is agony. While I like reading yaoi, I can't write or understand it, honestly. So if it sucks, sorry 'bout that. Also, I don't naturally write like Teruul, but I'm trying, to please bare with me for the confusing writing style. **


End file.
